Twisted Fate
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Sequel to Strange Kind of Love. Daniel and Lily are planning to get married and with a child on the way. Also can one of their guests find it in his heart to forgive Cat R Waul from the past?
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate:

Summery: Sequel to Strange King Of Love. That Lily and Daniel were back and planning to get married with everyting to plan the event, Lily's dress and the invites. Well what if some of the guests were Fievel and his family along with Miss Kitty and Tiger. As a mysterious figure is trying to ruin their big day. And can Fievel find it in his heart to forgive Cat R Waul.

Chapter 1:

A few months had passed since the events had died down. As everyone went about doing their usual duites in Blue Mountain. Except for a female cat as she stared outwards at the clear blue sky.

''Miss them huh Lily and Daniel'' said a voice beside her. ''Hmm oh yes I can't stop thinking about them'' said the female cat.

''Don't worry they will fly back someday Sabrina you see'' said the figure beside her.''But what if they don't Tillie what if they deicde to not return'' said Sbarina sadly. ''Don't think that I will go and talk to Cat R Waul maybe he knows where they could be all you have to do is write the letter'' said Tanya. ''Oh Tillie thank you are a good friend'' said Sabrina returning the hug.

As Sabrina got a walk to her new home turning the knob. As she felt a bit uneasy this was Lily's rightful home wondering what her young charge was doing now.

Probably across the sea with Daniel. Sabrina knew Lily was old enough to take care of herself and she had Daniel and Eveberto for any danger. As she entered the main bedroom which she guessed Lord Bastion and Lady Luilla's.

It had a huge bed with velvet satin sheets and a soft quilted feather pillows. Also an oak wardrobe stood beside the door with a window facing the garden outside. She came to the desk with three drawers as the portrait that Warren had hung above it. ''Don't worry I promise you lordship you and your wife Lily will be safe'' said Sabrina her eyes staring at it. Then she took out a sheet of paper starting to write.

''Dear Lily how is your time so I can't believe how much we have to talk it has been a while I really miss you are the daughter I always wanted please come home soon signed Sabrina'' it read. As Sabrina walked over to the saloon knocking the door. As it opened to Tanya dressed in a nightdress trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

''Oh right oh right Sabrina what are you doing this hour of the night'' said Tanya. ''Has Cat R Waul found where they are yet'' said Sabrina excitedly as she beamed at Tanya.

''What oh yes that can it wait till morning'' said Tanya.

''No it can't can I come in'' said Sabrina standing outside. Tanya sighed to herself it was too late to ask Sabrina to leave and beside it was rude of her not to invite her new friend inside.

''Oh course be quiet I don't want anyone else complaining about you waking them up'' said Tanya letting Sabrina in.

Oddly enough Sabrina was quiet as it was hard to tell she was in the room. ''Tillie what is going on hello Sabrina here early aren't you'' said Cat R Waul as he was sounding tired too. ''Yes sorry about that well have you found them'' said Sabrina as the excitment return to her. ''Yes just give me the letter and I will send it off at once'' said Cat R Waul as Sabrina did as she was told handing him over the letter. ''So care to stay for the night Tillie and I find it lonely here too without Daniel either'' said Cat R Waul to her.

Sabrina thought this over in her head. She didn't want to go back to the manor it felt so cold and empty without someone else around. ''Course I will I hope I am not being a bother'' said Sabrina. ''No Sabrina you aren't now lets get osme rest'' said Tanya as all three went upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meanwhile on the high seas in a cabin below the deck as the sun was about to rise as three figures slept in the the two of them slept in a bed as one slowly stirred from their sleep turning his side to the female one sleeping peacefully. ''I love you Lily'' said Daniel gently nuzzling her then gave her a kiss. Seeing she hadn't woken up yet as Daniel got out of bed allowing Lily to sleep on as she liked.

As nearby on a desk he heard the tiny breathing of their squirrel friend Eveberto slept using his bushy tail as a blanket over his body. Daniel walked across the floor hoping not to wake either one up which he didn't heaidng outside.

He hoped none of the humans spotted him remmebering from his father the details of how he was treated and what Lily already told him of his past that she only learned from Sabrina that she told him.

He stared out the sea wondering the thoughts in his head how long had it been since they had seen land or what was going on back in Blue Mountain. A smile came across his face as he loved spending each moment with Lily he wouldn't change any minute of it. Yet he was scared once they got back if they decided to return home how everyone will react if they knew what he and Lily had done.

So what was a lifetime of passion such a crime he thought to himself. As he heard someone else with him. ''Daniel what are you doing out here'' said Lily's voice as he turned to see her standing behind him.

''Oh just to clear my mind and thoughts'' said Daniel.

''You know we have done so much for the world'' said Lily. ''That is true Lily you have a very good point'' said Daniel as they rubbed noses. Then they heard a bird cry staring up to see a carrier pigeon with a letter wrapped around its leg. ''Are you Lily Cat and Daniel Waul'' asked the carrier pigeon as both nodded as it let Daniel untie the string taking the letter from him. Both stared at it.

''My that Sabrina of yours is one corncern worried cat'' said Daniel giving Lily a smile.

''Yes but I understand her reasons to see us since it has been so long'' said Lily. ''You want to go home don't you'' said Daniel as his eyes stared deep into hers.

''Yes Daniel we can't keep running forever and besides they need to know'' said Lily to him. ''You are right you are right'' said Daniel as he replied to Sabrina's letter saying they will be home by the afternoon. As the boat landed outside of Blue Mountain Lily and Daniel peacked the things they had brought with them heading off onto port.

Meanwhile Eveberto was scurrying across deck looking for them scared in case they had laredy gone off without him. As he spotted Lily dahsing towards her scurrying up her arm.

''Oh Eveberto glad you can make it we wouldn't think of leaving you behind'' said Lily as Eveberto settled at this. As they searched for either Sabrina, Tanya or Cat R Waul scanning the many faces of the cats passing by.

''Lily, Daniel over here'' said a famillliar voice calling over to them. They pushed past the crowd to where Aillie was waiting for them.

''Hello Aillie good to see you again where is father, mother and Sabrina'' asked Daniel confused to see none had arrived to greet them besides her.

''Your father has some business to take care at the saloon your mother and Sabrina are preparing for your arrival back home'' said Aillie then gave a giggle at them. Then she helped carried their cases then stared at Lily.

''You know you look as if you tummy looks a bit different from last time'' said Aillie.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at her. ''She isn't fat or put no weight on'' said Daniel angrily. ''No Daniel it is alright I can handle it'' said Lily. ''No it's fine I should had kept my mouth shut on that'' said Aillie helping them up.

''Aillie can you just tell us what the whole big secret is'' said Lily when they arrived back at the saloon. Before anyone could say somehting the lights went on and everyone shouted surprise. ''Oh Lily let me look at you oh you look a bit different'' said Tanya feeling Lily's stomach.

Lily step backed a bit as Aillie, Sabrina and Tanya talked to her about so many things as Cat R Waul joined them taking Daniel to the side to speak to his son alone.

''So Daniel I see you two decided to return to Blue Mountain I am both surprised and glad I thought you two were busy'' aid Cat R Waul.

''Well father Lily and I thought will mostly Lily thought it would be a nice idea to come home'' said Daniel.

''Well Lily is a very sweet thoughtful girl by thinking that you better not let her go for anything Daniel'' said Cat R Waul. ''Actually father I have excuse me'' said Daniel to join the others.

Meanwhile Sabrina took Lily to the side. ''How far gone are you'' said Sabrina. ''How far gone am I what'' said Lily confused. ''You can't fool me hun you are expecting a baby well is it Daniel or Warren's'' asked Sabrina in a concern sort of voice. ''It is Daniel's I am sure it is I don't remember sleeping with him before I left'' said Lily as Sabrina knew she was right on that.

''So do they know also I mean you going to tell them'' said Sabrina eyeing her. ''I will them but I need to find the right time Sabrina'' said Lily.

''Well you need to tell them sonner rather than later'' said Sabrina holding her glass as Daniel stood in the center of the room.

''Everyone can I have your attention please I know you are excited to hear but I have meet the most perfect sweetest creature in the whole world and never trade her anything'' said Daniel as everyone held their glasses as he raise his turning to Lily.

''And I have decided to keep on sharing my life with her as Lily Cat will you marry me'' said Daniel as everyone stood still waiting for her answer. ''Yes yes a thousand times yes'' said Lily throwing into Daniel's arms nearly knocking him to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

''Oh Lily you will look lovely in this dress'' said Aillie giivng a giggle as she, Sabrina and Tanya were helping Lily with her fitting for her wedding dress. As Lily stand in the middle of the three female cats. Lily wore a long evening dress type of white dress with a white strap around the back of her neck.

Sabrina was at the back of Lily fixing the lining while Tanya kneel down sewn a few needles through the dress while Aillie was on a chair styling the dress design. As they heard someone enter disturbing their line of work. ''Daniel Waul turn round at once'' said Tanya angirly as her son did as he was told closing his eyes.

''Did you see her'' said Tanya. ''I don't know maybe'' said Daniel as Sabrina knew Tanya meant that Daniel had slipped in when Lily was wearing her wedding dress. ''Oh Tillie please you don't believe in such nonese'' said Sabrina. ''We can't be too careful we want this wedding to go off with no problems'' said Tanya.

''In other words Daniel shoo you will see your bride on the big day in her dress'' said Aillie rushing Daniel out of the room closing the door behind him.''Now lets get back to work oh Lily you will look like a dream in this'' said Tanya.

''You really think so Tillie'' said Lily.

''I know so you two make the perfect couple I had ever seen in Blue Mountain'' said Tanya. ''Well that is all we can do for now'' said Sabrina helping Lily out of her dress into her green one she usually wore. ''Tillie can I ask you Daniel and I have done the invites but there is a few seats not fill yet I was wondering does your husband have any friends he wants to come besides the others that work in the saloon'' said Lily once both her and Tanya were alone.

''Well I remmeber he had this female cat friend named Miss Kitty maybe ask her to come'' said Tanya as Lily beamed.

In truth Tanya knew that Miss Kitty was more a friend to her than to Cat R Waul but Tanya still sense the fear still inside of her. ''Oh Tillie it just we have the cake, the food, the seating oh I just want this day to be perfect for the both of us'' said Lily. ''It will be Lily you are working too much stress over what is to be the happiest day of your life'' said Tanya.

''Thank you Tillie you are a true friend'' said Lily happily heading off to where the invites were kept. As Lily sat down to write the last one.

She wrote her name and for her to bring some extra guests which Lily wrote in all the invites. All she had to do now was arrange the seating plan as she saw Cat R Waul and Daniel discussing it that moment. ''Where you think you and Lily shall sit'' said Cat R Waul.

''Father we have gone over this a hundred times Lily and I will be sititng at the head table in the middle where you and mother will be sitting on my right side'' said Daniel.

''And Sabrina what about her'' asked Cat R Waul. ''Well she should sit beside Lily at the head table too since she has been a mother to Lily and Aillie she has been more family to us than you think'' said Daniel.

''If you say oh Lily we were just talking'' said Cat R Waul to her. ''I know can I speak to my future husband alone'' said Lily cutting him off. ''Oh right'' said Cat R Waul sounding a bit annoyed walking off.

''Let me guess wedding day jitters as well'' said Daniel. ''You have no idea what about you'' asked Lily gently nuzzling him.

''I had to get fitted into my suit, many of the others are asking about the food but I made strict warning there will be no mouse on the menu'' said Daniel as Lily understood which Daniel thought she was the only one that did with him. ''By the way father was asking since he isn't your real father to walk you down asle'' said Daniel. ''Oh Daniel course I will honour if he does'' said Lily. ''Have you got your bridesmaid sorted yet'' asked Daniel.

''I asked Tillie if she would and Sabrina is taking care of the flowers as we speak'' said Lily. ''Oh Lily I don't know what I do if I haven't found you'' said Daniel as Lily shook her head giving a smile. As she asked one of the cats to deliver the invite to Miss Kitty. Finally Lily thought only a day away and everything was to be perfect or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As a shadow figure walked the road making sure not to be seen. As it flipped the pages of that night's newspaper. Till his eyes gaze at a page as the picture of Lily and Daniel standing side by side with the annocuement of their wedding.

''So little Lily is marrying Daniel what ever did she see in him to make him take her away from me'' said the stranger angrily holding the cigar alight to the picture as it blew into flames.

As he toss the paper to the side as it burn into ashes then walked off. Then he thought if what their wedding wouldn't go perfectly. As a plan formed in his mind. Lily had returned to the saloon as she heard both Cat R Waul and Tanya yelling. ''Why did you let invite her to the wedding'' Cat R Waul shouted.

''Because Lily have a right to know it is their big day'' said Tanya. ''But Tillie invite the very creature that makes my nerves tick'' said Cat R Waul angrily. ''I had to'' said Tanya.

''Why'' asked Cat R Waul.

''If you knew you wouldn't understand'' said Tanya as Cat R Waul walking off. ''Did I do something wrong'' said Lily as she knew they were both talking about Miss Kitty as Lily had returned after sending the invite off.

''No Lily it doesn't matter now you need your rest tomorrow is your last day freedom'' said Tanya. ''Hmm'' said Lily. ''I know you are pregnant'' said Tanya as Lily blinked. How did she know. ''Did you know from Sabrina'' said Lily. ''No I knew the same way I did when I discover I was having Daniel'' said Tanya.

''Does Cat R Waul know'' asked Lily fearfully.

''No he is clueless the same way he was when I was expecting yet I wish that he did knew'' said Tanya as her mind was a far away place then she shook her head. ''Lily do you really want to marry Daniel in order to protect it'' said Tanya. ''Yes Tillie, we both want to our child I am carrying to have a father and mother when it is born'' said Lily as Tanya was proud by her.

''You know you remain me so much of myself doing so much for the price of love'' said Tanya as Lily felt confused. As she went up to the room her and Daniel shared since she guessed this was her home she will living in when her and Daniel were married.

As she sat on the bed when a brown flash of fur flew up happily to her. ''Oh Eveberto we have been home for a short time and you have been ignored already'' said Lily stroking him.

As Eveberto then a few minutes Lily fell onto the bed screaming in pain. ''Daniel come at once'' said Lily scared in case the child was coming right this moment.

As she heard the rushing of feet to her room as Daniel enter shortly followed by Tanya and Sabrina as they circled aorund the bed while the tiny squirrel was stun by the strange sight before.

As Lily was held in Daniel's arms. ''Daniel it is alright it was a false alarm I didn't mean to scare of all you like that'' said Lily.

''Well you have every right too Lily hun I swear if that baby was arriving tonight there will be a huge uproar about it'' said Sabrina as Lily lay there scared knowing at once who Sabrina was talking about.

''Oh please Sabrina father isn't like that I mean we all have our faults but I am sure he will be thrill to hear he is about to have a grandchild'' said Daniel. ''if you say so Daniel'' said Sabrina giving a sigh as they headed out the room leaving the two alone with Eveberto.

''Daniel do you think we should be getting married at all'' said Lily gently nuzzling him.

''What why did the doubt suddenly come into your head'' said Daniel. ''Well I was speaking with your mother earlier and Tillie has me thinking'' said Lily hearing a groan from him. ''Lily are you happy with me'' said Daniel looking her straight in the eyes. ''Yes I love the time we share together'' said Lily.

''And you feel no matter what the cost is we should be together'' said Daniel. ''Course'' said Lily.

''Then it is final nothing and no one is stopping htis wedding'' said Daniel as they embraced each other.

They heard a excited squeaking come from Eveberto which meant he agreed with the outcome of the two as well. He had stood by Lily through thick and thin when times were hard. The next morning in Green River a young female mouse was handed a letter in the post trying hard to read the big writing.

''To Miss Kitty hmm I wonder what it is I shouldn't pry it isn't any of my business'' said the mouse was Tanya's younger sister Yasha who was now grown up trailing up to the house where she lived with her family. Yasha felt in her heart the pass years something was missing but what as she couldn't remember was it a family member they once knew.

Must be was they sick or ill or lost Yasha couldn't figure it out as she arrived at the front door by an older mouse a handsome looking mouse in his youth. It was her older brother Fievel as he was speaking with another adult male mouse much older than him.

''Yes Tony I understand hello there Yasha what you do there'' said Fievel turning his attention to her. He was still the same with the red shirt, blue trousers and blue cap. Tony hadn't changed as well still the same features and clothing.

''It is a letter for Miss Kitty have any one of you seen her today'' asked Yasha dusting down her white dress.

''I remmeber the last she was with Tiger so I guess that is where you start'' said Tony shrugging his shoulders. ''Thanks I better be off'' said Yasha leaving the two as they went back to what they were talking about. Just as Tony had said the two cats were busy chattin away when Yasha came across them.

''Tiger do you ever thinkg there something out there that was once a part of us'' said Miss Kitty. Tiger only looked at her at this.

''But if it is lost then you might come across it sooner'' said Tiger. ''I expect so oh hello there what is that you have'' said Miss Kitty as they both peer down at Yasha.

''A letter for you'' said Yasha trying to hold it upwards since it was too heavy or her small size. ''Hmm let's see what it says'' said Miss Kitty opening the letter reading the letter.

''Well what you know one of that cat's family members is getting married and they want me and any guests I can bring with me'' said Miss Kitty as she saw Yasha got excited hearing the news of a wedding. ''Yasha I don't think it is a sort of event your family can come to since it is a cat wedding'' said Miss Kitty trying to explain it as best she could to her.

''But I am going aren't I and they are my friends I am sure this guy must be much times better than he was to them'' said Tiger as Miss Kitty gave a deep sigh. She knew when he said that she wouldn't go with him if his friends weren't going either.

''Oh right Yasha can you asked your family and Tony to pack everything you need for the place we heading to is much further from Green River'' said Miss Kitty as Yasha nodded heading off to tell all of them the good news.

Tony and Fievel were pleased and agreeable to it since they wanted to leave Green River to see what else lay outside their quiet home. But their parents were on the other hand spent most of the time discussing and disagreeing with each other on the subject. But seeing that the three younger mice were wanting to go meant they were outnumbered on that one decided to pack their things including a lunch Yasha and her mother prepare for everyone for the trip.

As they met up with Tiger and Miss Kitty as they rode on his back while Miss Kitty walked beside him as they reached Blue Mountain by the afternoon. That moment everyone was fussing around witht he finall wedding planning as some of the male cats met Lily.

She felt scared in case any of them suspect her of what she was thinking. ''Hey Lily were wondering if there weren't any mouse on the menu how about guinea pig their meat is tender it is like tasting chicken'' said one of them.

''No we made it clear no rodent type food just things like fish, bird or vegtables with some fruit that is all'' said Daniel coming up to her aid.

As they met Sabrina as she had clevery arranged white and pink liles on each tables. ''You like them I could put them away and get some fresh new flowers'' said Sabrina. ''No no it is lovely the thought Sabrina'' said Lily as a tear came to her eye. Tanya and Aillie who was also helping out with the music and everything.

''Don't worry everyone it will be a perfect day'' said Lily.

''Speaking of perfect are you guys suppose to be off with Daniel celebrating his last night'' said Aillie. ''Yes we should be going don't worry we wwill make sure to make it on time'' said Cat R Waul leading his son away. ''Good now they are gone we can have our own little party'' said Sabrina. ''Oh I love that sort of thing''s aid Aillie.

''Well Aillie it isn't the sort of party you are thinking of'' said Tanya as Aillie wondered what she meant. ''Should we tell her'' asked Sabrina.

''I wish she must it is right since both of you know I am expecting'' said Lily before she could finish Aillie hugged her tightly giggling.

''Hey Aillie hun leave her be we don't want anything happen during this peirod in time'' said Sabrina. ''Oh yes sorry well does Daniel know have you told him'' said Aillie excitedly.

''Course he was the first the know before they stepped off the boat'' said Tanya.

''Oh that means a baby shower oh how sweet'' said Aillie giggling which sounded she was in for it as the four female cats along with Eveberto went to Lily's room where a tea was being laid with a few presents two from Sabrina and Tanya.

''Now you rest Lily hun while we take care of everything'' said Sabrina as Lily sat in the middle with Tanya and Aillie. Later on Lily opened the presents. Sabrina was two bright outfits one blue, one pink. ''It is in case it is a boy or a girl so I got both to be on the safe side'' said Sabrina beaming. Next Lily opened Tanya's in it was a small rattle. ''Oh it is beautiful thank you Tillie'' said Lily hugged her. ''Your welcome Lily'' said Tanya. '

'I have something too if it is alright I don't want to be the odd one out'' said Aillie heading off then return with a small toy. ''I had since I was little I hope your children have more fun with it as I had'' said Aillie to her.

''Oh yes thank you'' said Lily as Aillie only beamed.

''So I bet you two will have a wonderful family how many children you htink you will have a full litter or one or two'' said Aillie. ''Now don't you go discussing the babies before they even arrive'' said Sabrina.

''No it is fine actually I am not too sure about the wedding'' said Lily.

''Oh come on Lily you and Daniel were made for each other you can't just give up right this moment'' said Aillie. Lily beamed then they heard Eveberto as they turned to face him as he climbed up Lily's arm.

''I think somone else wouldn't mind when the little ones arrive that means more time for him to play about with'' said Tanya stroking Eveberto's fur which he didn't mind. He admire this thought of little Daniels and Lilys playing with him on the carpet crawling about just only teething and pulling their own clothes their mother had sewn for them.

''Oddly enough it is strange but I feel it might be twins but how that be surely my stomach should had been a bit bigger for anyone to notice'' said Lily. ''Well maybe your figure is type that still looks slender while carrying more than one'' bluffed Tanya.

But really in her mind fearing that she had done something to make her daughter in law. Then suddenly Lily fainted then blacked out everyone was worried. Mostly Tanya she had to know before they came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lily awoke not in her room as she was in a different world being spirited to another world. She was sititng alone in a cafe strring a spoon into her cup of coffee that sat on the table. She wore a dark yellow raincoat since it was stormy weather blew outside. As the door opened for a new customer came in as whoever it was sat down in a seat beside her. It was as if she waiting for the stranger to arrive.

''I thought I will never be the chance to see you again'' said the stranger grabbing their hand around her wrist. Lily stared up seeing the person for the first time. It was a brown fur rat wearing a familliar brown business coat and white gloves. She should knew who it was as her mind race trying to figure out who it was and why they said their piece to her.

''Really your brain sure is slow you don't even remember your old blast of the past'' said the rat in a New Jersey accent. Lily sat there stun realising the voice. '

'Warren'' said Lily frighten for her safety mostly her unborn children. She shook his hand furiously away continue to stir her coffee not daring to stare into those haunting eyes.

''Lily don't tell me you don't have any feelings for me'' said Warren takingin her silence.

''Feelings there were none to start with'' said Lily but before she could do anything Warren reached forward grabbing Lily pinning her down on the chair. Lily's heart beat so fast nearly out of her chest scared thinking what Warren was planning now. As she felt his lips over hers.

No this couldn't be happening Lily thought to herself. Finally it seemed a hour Lily broke free pushing him off of her. ''Get away from me I love Daniel not you'' said Lily feeling the heat on her. ''Then why didn't you push me away earlier before I had the chance to do it'' said Warren.

''I don't know'' said Lily.

''Lily, Lily that means there some feelings deep down in your being for me you might not see it at first but you are caught in a place like a fly on a web soon you will come to me I can wait I always do when I know I am nearly that moment that what I want'' said Warren. Lily felt stunned it felt Warren was doing most of the talking while she was listening. Lily got up fleeing form the cafe into the wet pouring rain as the wind tried to take her into the air.

Every time she tried to find a way to escape her path was blocked. ''Face it Lily no matter where you go I will always find a way to you'' said Warren's voice. As Lily awoke back in her room as Daniel was pacing about when Eveberto and Sabrina had stayed by her side. She noticed both Tanya and Aillie had disappeared somewhere.

''Oh thank goodness you are alright mother and Aillie are talking with father we came as soon they told us'' said Daniel seeing the concern look on his face. As Lily stared out of the window to see morning had arrived wondering how long she had been away from this world for tryinng to figure that ou.

''She is fine now out wiht you we need to get her ready for her big day and so do you Daniel Waul'' said Sabrina as Daniel took one last look at Lily then left the room. Sabrina helped Lily out of the bed as she got her dress. Meanwhile in the hotel the group share the night before as Miss Kitty was first to get up.

She playfully nudge Tiger awake as he rolled onto his side. Fievel had heard the noise as his family got dressed in their best clothes they brought with them. Soon after getting washed and changed they were ready after having a hearty breakfast headed off to where the wedding was being held.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

That morning the many guests had taken their seats for the wedding to start. As Daniel stood waiting for Lily's arrival. '

'They do really make a lovely couple'' Aillie whispered to Sabrina. ''Yes they will this it is a perfect day nothing could spoil it'' said Sabrina. As the music started as Lily emerged with Cat R Waul helping her towards Daniel.

Daniel couldn't take his eyes off her she was even more beautiful than he remembered with Tanya behind her. Lily wore the wedding dress she was been fitted in along long white gloves and a veil. Lily blushed a bit seeing how she had easily taken his breath away. '

'If I had ever asked a daughter I had wanted one just like you but I am proud to have you as my daughter in law and make a good wife for my son'' said Cat R Waul to her catching Lily off guard. ''Yes he means so much to me'' said Lily cursing herself for not thinking a much smarter reply. That the second person that caught her off track.

As everyone including Eveberto who stood beside Daniel wearing a small blue bow around his neck tied at the front making happy excited noises. Daniel took her hand when Lily reached him. Tanya caught out the corner of her eye Fievel, Tony, Yasha and their parents sitting out of sight in case of any the cats wanting to make them into a little snack.

''Now we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two cats Daniel Derek Waul'' said the cat performing the service. Daniel did as usual made a silent cringe as his full name being said also worried in case Lily laughed at it which he saw she didn't. He turned round to hear his father make a cough sound to control his son. ''And Lily Cat'' the cat went on.

''No way so Cat really was her last name'' Aillie whispered to Sabrina.

''Yes you thought we made it up'' Sabrina whispered back as they kept their gaze on them. ''Now everyone feels these two shouldn't be together say now or hold your peace'' said the cat as none spoke which was a good sign. Before they could say I do the heavens open as the rain came softly down on them. Lily and Daniel laughed fondly as Lily licked the side of his face. ''I take that as a yes now I annuce you husband and wife'' said the cat. Later that evening at the wedding party as everyone came over to congrats the two newlyweds while having their drinks.

As Lily saw two cats coming up to them as the male one was the colour orange. ''It is really nice of you inviting us to your wedding you're really lucky guy to have her I hope you hold her close'' said Tiger shaking his hand. ''Why thank you Mr'' said Daniel.''Tiger and this is Miss Kitty'' said Tiger as they stared at the female cat beside him. ''Yeah you two seem really nice I hope you have no plans on staying here'' said Miss Kitty.

''Why is that I see no danger in this place'' said Lily. ''That is because you are too young to understand kid I work in a place like this once and believe me I had to be tough to live through the days'' said Miss Kitty.

''Well actually Tiger, Miss Kitty it isn't that we can't find a place it is just -'' said Lily.

''What is going on here I don't want anything upsetting my new daughter in law'' said Cat R Waul cutting Lily off before she could finish with her answer to them.

''Well, well look who it is great to see you too'' said Miss Kitty.

''Don't you dare call me that Miss Kitty besides I don't know what drove my wife to letting you come'' said Cat R Waul. '

'Tillie she told me about that how is I learned about you'' said Lily as Tanya heard Lily called her over. Miss Kitty and Tiger stared at her it was as if they were in a dream.

''You know you remind me of someone we used to know but I can't put my finger on it'' said Miss Kitty.''Yeah she make me think she looks like nah it can't be'' said Tiger. Meanwhile Fievel had gone off to get something to eat when he bumped into Eveberto.

''Hi there my name is Fievel do you have a name'' asked Fievel. Eveberto stared curiously at his newcomer. He had never seen a mouse before in his life as he happily chattered at him. ''Eveberto what is going on'' said Sabrina seeing him talking to someone. As she caught sight of Fievel she gave a scream.

''A mouse a mouse'' Sabrina kept saying trying to make a grab at Fievel but he mange to dodge her grip making him fall to the ground. Everyone had their attention to where Sabrina was wondering what she was going on about. They stared at Fievel laying there each trying to make a grab at Fievel. ''What is going on here'' Cat R Waul demanded as all the cats got to their feet. Cat R Waul and Fievel stared at one another in frozen horror as the memory burned inside them.

''You'' said Cat R Waul. ''Glad to see you too murder'' said Fievel coldly. ''Sabrina what is this mouse doing here'' said Cat R Waul wanting to know as she came forward. ''I didn't know about this Aillie'' said Sabrina as she shook her head at the confusion. ''I invited Miss Kitty and Tiger I am sorry'' said Lily clutching Fievel in her hands as she mange to hold him because some strange reason he trusted Lily the way he did with Tiger.

''I have something to say I am pregnant'' said Lily to Cat R Waul then rushed out the room as she put Fievel in a safe place on the greenery as his family and Tony came out with Tiger and Miss Kitty. ''Cheez I thought I expected that to happen'' said Tony trying to recover from the shock.

''Tony please must be diffcult for her than anyone else'' said Yasha.

''Thank you all are so understanding'' said Lily as Eveberto making squeaking sounds to tell Lily he was with them. ''But soon you will have to face the music Lily'' said Miss Kitty. Lily nodded as she and Tiger helped her to her feet. ''Fievel I am wondering can you ever forgive Cat R Waul in your heart to come at peace'' said Lily.

''No Lily I can't for the unthinkable he has done to us'' said Fievel.

''Yeah I agree Filly a cat is always a cat hey what is so funny'' said Tony seeing Lily had laughed at something in her mind's eye. ''Oh nothing maybe one of your family has already have'' said Lily to herself. As soon she entered her and Daniel's room not wanting to bump into anyone from her outburst at the party. As she sat on the dresser. '

'What am I to do wherever I go I always find to set things wrong'' said Lily staring at her face in the mirror. She put her head in her hands. ''I don't blame you for the pressure you are getting from both different worlds'' said a male voice that purred in her ear like syrup. As Lily felt his hands through her hair and that voice wasn't her beloved Daniel.

Lily spun round to see a tall brown figure with dark hard brown eyes and a dark nose. Lily couldn't see his face for he wore a black mask that hid his face from view wearing a brown fedora with a black feather attach to the side.

He wore a black jacket buttoned up with dark brown trousers and white gloves. He reminded her so much of Warren for some strange reason. He had brown round rat eyes and nose with a silm brown rat tail. Lily tried to pictured him in her mind in case they met before she left. ''My name is Chaos and a new recruit of Warren anyway I send you a message from him'' said Chaos.

''What sort of message'' asked Lily.

''Leave this place you don't belong in this world he is waiting for you look at the mess that was caused tonight'' said Chaos.

Lily didn't answer feeling his words were more a threat than a message to her. He gave a deep sigh putting his hands in his pockets. Just the same way Warren she thought to herself did that mean then he was related to him it could be.

'Fine don't accept his message then he will make life unbearable for you, Daniel and your unborn baby'' said Chaos. She staared there stun how did Chaos guessed.

''You don't get it rememeber this might clear your mind'' said Chaos taking out of his pocket one of the invites to the wedding. Lily was more shocked how did Warren get his paws on it.

''He ordered Digit to bring him one he is good at spying as Digit is besides taking Warren's orders the boss made sure I came I watch the whole thing I was here at your little wedding party luckily I kept to the shandows in case someone started asking questions I hear the startling outburst I am assure Warren will be thrilled to hear you are having a litter coming'' said Chaos purring at the last few words. '

'Listen to me Chaos if Warren dares try to touch my unborn child he will feel my claws at his eyes'' said Lily hissing. ''Well well look who got stronger while living with Daniel's family we will fix that when you come back to us'' said Chaos purring about to touch her.

But Lily had quickly open her mouth about to bite him. Chaos stepped back from him in time. ''If his words won't change your mind then his wedding gift to you might'' said Chaos as he was doing a magic trick presented a brown wooden box with a lid. Lily was scared to take it when Chaos reached it for her to take it.

''Don't worry Warren made sure it wouldn't hurt you now I must take my leave I have overstayed my visit'' said Chaos as he exited from out the window which Lily thought must had been his enterence which meant he had been standing there waiting till she was alone.

(A/N I know all of you are wondering who Chaos is but sorry you have to wait for a few later chapters to discover his background till then I will give you the chance to think who he is)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lily was confused and frighten by her mysterious visitor. There was a knock at her bedroom door. ''Come in'' said Lily as Daniel strolled in by himself. ''How is your father'' asked Lily. ''Fine but a little stun and shock by this outcome'' said Daniel.

''I knew it he hates me'' said Lily sadly lowering her head.

''No don't say he doesn't hate you'' said Daniel. Lily cheered up a little by his then thought maybe Daniel could help her with something. ''Daniel does your father know a person by the name of Chaos'' said Lily.

''Let me think no the name doesn't ring a bell I will sure to ask him'' said Daniel. ''Thank you Daniel is your mother still around I need to speak to her'' said Lily. ''Why Lily'' said Daniel. ''I have my reasons'' Lily purred happily.

''Oh right yes she is I believe still up'' said Daniel.

As Lily headed off to find Tanya in the kitchen helping Sabrina pack away some leftover scraps of the wedding feast. ''I think it was a wonderful moment till those mice show up I swear who invites mice to a cat wedding I want to know'' said Sabrina wrinkling her nose at that.

''But you like Eveberto and he is a rodent'' said Tanya making a point.

''Because he is a squirrel cats don't attck squirrels that is dog stuff'' said Sabrina as that moment Eveberto pop his head out of a lid looking for food squeaked angrily at them. ''Oh sorry Eveberto

we didn't mean to offend you'' said Sabrina.

While Eveberto disappeared back into the container searching for any food or scraps to eat left from the wedding party. '

'Now look what you made me do Tillie'' said Sabrina angrily pushing past to get out of the room as fast as she could. ''Oh Lily I didn't see you standing there'' said Sabrina as she mange to calm herself down at the sight of her young charge.

''No problem Sabrina is certianly is odd first this creature Chaos appears in my room then you and Tillie are at each other's throats'' said Lily. ''No Lily dear it may seem that way but we always make up in the end wait a minute did you say Chaos'' said Sabrina as her cheery mood changed to fear.

''Yes that is right you know him'' said Lily seeing the worry in Sabrina.

''Lily what does he look like'' said Sabrina which sound she did knew him. Lily explained what Chaos looked like.

''Yes Lily I did knew Chaos a long time ago listen Lily stay as far away as your can for Chaos will make your life like hell'' said Sabrina. Then Sabrina thought of something. ''Remmeber Lily when I said I bought your parents old house well I thought that you would come back to live there it is your home after all'' said Sabrina.

''No Sabrina I know it is my home by birthright but you earn to have I don't belong in that world anymore'' said Lily.

Sabrina stared at her seeing how much Lily had changed the time she left. Sabrina left the room leaving the two alone just what Lily needed.

''Well you must have an excited day you must be tired we don't want you to lose your strength before your baby arrives'' said Tanya. ''Actually Tillie we all lose our strength to some things don't we Tillie or should I say Tanya'' said Lily. Tanya was stun how did this young cat discover the truth. She slam the door shut turning to Lily.

''How did you know'' asked Tanya. '

'It isn't that hard I am not stupid Tanya I put the pieces together from what I picked up when you said I reminded you of yourself, Miss Kitty, Tiger, those mice at the wedding as one of them look like you it leads to one thing'' said Lily.

Tanya didn't understand why wasn't Lily angry with her for lying to them and keeping a deep secret. ''And also how Daniel loves to help mice he has your blood Tanya you can't change the cat I love I am not angry I know you must had been in a diffcult place at the time'' said Lily softly and calm.

''Yet I fear how Daniel and Cat R Waul will react if they discover what I kept from them all those years trying to hide a part of me for so long'' said Tanya as her mind was off in a distant world. ''But Lily you love small animals too for I never once knew a time when you tried to attack Eveberto'' said Tanya as both sat together.

''Because I grew up with a gentle nature towards them'' said Lily. ''Oh Lily I wish they were more understanding like you were the greatest gift Daniel had ever found'' said Tanya. ''Maybe if you explain why you did this'' said Lily. ''It isn't that simple Lily'' said Tanya.


End file.
